Lost the Bet
by ani-chan24
Summary: Draco loses a bet to Harry and has to wear an interesting costume for the Halloween Ball. Slash HarryDraco


**Hey all! Have you missed me? xD I doubt it.**

**Summary: Draco loses a bet to Harry and has to wearan interesting costume for the Halloween Ball. Slash Harry/Draco.**

**Also, this is taking place during their Fifth Year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or else their would be alot of smexy scenes between Harry and Draco.**

* * *

Draco's mouth was agape as he panted, steadying his broom. Damn, he'd lost. How could he have made a bet with Potter and then lose? He zoomed down to the ground, where Harry was smirking. In his hand was a snitch. The two had made a bet because they were very bored and for some reason had come across each other. Whoever caught the snitch first won, and the loser had to do something that the winner chose, be it drop trou in Snape's class, or be the winner's servant for a week, or whatever was chosen. "Well Malfoy, looks like I've won. I'm sure you're very excited about hearing what you have to do because you lost." Harry said with a smirk, though it'd been a close game. 

Draco scowled as he got off his broom. "Just tell me what I have to do, Potter, don't play it out." he growled, walking towards the Gryffindor boy. Harry chuckled. "If you say so." he murmered, and as soon as Draco got close enough, he whispered something in the blonde's ear. Draco's eyes widened as he turned to look at Harry's face. "You have _got_ to be kidding me..." he murmered, and Harry just chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be seeing you at the Halloween Ball." the brunette said before getting onto his broom and zooming off. "Oh gods..." Draco muttered as he looked down and started walking off the Quidditch field.

---------A couple weeks later, the night of the Halloween Ball--------

Harry smiled as he walked down the steps to the ballroom, tugging on his red cape. He wore a tuxedo along with a cape, in his mouth were fangs. He'd found a charm to give the illusion that he had fangs, completing his vampire look. His hair actually was neat for once, and Hermione cast a spell so he didn't need to wear his glasses for the night, allowing anyone to look clearly into his deep green eyes.

"Harry! Great costume!" a familiar voice called out. Harry turned and smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione walking up to him. Ron wore a a suit of armor, that was obviously charmed to be incredibly light so he could walk around easily. Hermione, who seemed to be paired with Ron, wore a light blue medieval gown and a hat that matched. Her arm was locked with Ron's, since the redhead had finally asked her out. She smiled brightly at Harry as she and Ron grew closer. "Wonderful Harry, you're almost as cute as Ron." she said with a giggle, because she loved how things like that made Ron blush, which he did. Harry smiled at his two friends. "You two look great. Damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor, eh?" he said with a laugh, Ron grinning. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" he said, letting Hermione's arm go to wrap it around her waist instead. She blushed and smiled.

"Did you see Padma and Parvati? They're dressed as belly dancers!" A feminine voice behind him said. Harry turned to see Ginny wearing a cowboy hat, her hair in two braids. She also wore a white, long sleeve shirt under a red vest. On her lower half were blue jeans, and then cowprint chaps. The most surprising part of her outfit was her shoes, authentic cowboy boots with spurs. She grinned, tipping her hat to Harry. "Like my cowgirl outfit?" she asked, and he nodded, smiling. "Very nice, everyone's decked out for this, huh?" he said with a laugh as he sat down at a table, Hermione and Ron sitting down as well. "Yep, dunno why though. I guess it's because we can wear costumes or something..." Ron said as Ginny took a seat next to him. "What do you think Malfoy will be wearing?" Hermione asked, and Harry smirked. "Whatever it is, I think we'll all be surprised." he murmered, and the three at the table gave him a strange look.

-------At a different entrance-------

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Pansy asked, clutching her pompoms. She wore a cheerleader outfit that had been designed in Slytherin colors. A sigh could be heard. "Yes Pansy. I told you I'm going through with this, no matter how mortifying it'll be." he murmered, and started carefully making his way down the steps to the ball room. He quickly started for Harry, people gasping and whispering as they got out of his way. He tapped Harry on the shoulder, and the boy turned around.

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to look at Draco. The boy wore a beautiful green Victorian dress. His hair had a spell placed on it to grow longer, and had been curled. His silver eyes were brought out by a very light green eyeshadow, his lips a dark red. "Well Potter? How's this for you?" he asked, his voice quiet and sounding a little feminine. Even though he hadn't padded the chest or anything, he still looked like a woman. Harry shook his head to stop his staring, and smirked. "You look great, Malfoy. Glad to see you took your loss so well." Draco blushed lightly at what Harry said, pouting and looking to the side.

Harry stood and took Draco's hand, kissing it and then looking up to grin, showing his fangs. "Would you honor me with a dance?" he said in a bit of a joking tone. Draco smirked as a slow, classical song started to play. "Very well then." he said, and let Harry lead him to the dance floor, everyone watching them with their eyes, Ron's mouth open wide.

Harry led Draco to the middle of the dance floor, slipping a hand around his waist. "Why do I have to play the woman?" Draco asked with a pout. Harry chuckled, and simply said, "You already look the part." The two started dancing slowly, and other couples joined, though most eyes were on the two in the dance floor. "I'm surprised, you look much better as a girl then I would've imagined." Harry muttered softly, Draco blushing a little again.

"I'm not sure if I'm to take that as a compliment or not..."

"It's a compliment, I promise you."

"Thank you then. You look very nice tonight as well, most handsome vampire I've ever seen."

"Did you just call me handsome!"

"...Of course not, you're hearing things..."

Draco then let his head rest on Harry's chest while they danced, rumours already making their way around the ball. "I shouldn't have made that bet, I feel so embarrassed..." Draco said with a sigh, barely above a whisper. Harry chuckled, pulling Draco a little closer, both of his arms wrapping around his waist. Draco blinked in surprise, before smiling and letting his hands snake around Harry's neck, head still on the Gryffindor's chest. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, you're beautiful." Harry said, looking off into space as they danced. Draco's eyes widened as he moved his head to look up at Harry.

"Did you just say I was beautiful?"

"...Of course not, you're hearing things..." Harry murmered with a chuckle, staring into Draco's silver eyes. Draco blushed as Harry quoted him, looking to the side. "You better not be joking with me Potter..." the Slytherin boy said softly, an adorable pout on his lips. Harry smiled truely at Draco, taking one of his hands and putting it under the blonde's chin, turning his head toward him. "Of course not." he said in a quiet tone, before pressing his lips to Draco's. Draco's eyes widened as he looked into Harry's green orbs while they kissed. He pulled away after a few seconds, hand covering his mouth. Everyone had stopped dancing and were watching the two as the music suddenly stopped. The blonde blushed red and turned away, making his way out of the ballroom, being careful about it because he was wearing green high heels.

Harry watched him leave, surprised. "Go after him already." Hermione said finally, hands on her hips as she looked at Harry. The Gryffindor looked over at his friend before nodding and walking off to where Draco had went. He heard the music start again as he left.

Draco had made his way outside already, sitting on a stone bench and looking down at the lake that was in front of him. The moon lit up the night, glittering off of the water. He sighed quietly, looking down at his dress. "I can't believe he did that..." he murmered quietly, a sad look on his face.

"Why not?"

Draco's head snapped up at the question, and he turned to see Harry standing nearby, looking at him. He turned his head away from Harry, glaring lightly at the lake. "That was a mean prank." he said in a quiet voice as he could hear Harry walking closer. "That wasn't a prank, Draco." Harry said as he sat next to the blonde on the bench. Draco turned his head back to Harry, silver orbs locked on green ones. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because I like you."

"That's a lie and we both know it."

"No, I really do. I've liked you for years..."

"...Really?"

"Of course."

"...I've liked you too..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Harry then pulled Draco into a soft kiss, this time, the blonde returned it. Harry cupped Draco's cheek as they kissed, staring into his eyes. Draco pulled away after a few minutes, eyes still locked on Harry's. He smiled sweetly, hugging Harry. The Gryffindor hugged back, nuzzling into Draco's neck.

"You know, I'm glad I lost the bet."

"Me too, Draco, me too."

* * *

**Done! I hope you all liked this fic. Please review!**


End file.
